The Sea and the Moon Continued
by h2ogirl805
Summary: The Sea and the Moon story by Goddess Of Revenge continued
1. Chapter 1

Hello,Fanfictioners! The first three chapters of this story were written by Goddess Of Revenge(formerly the Sea Goddess) , but i will be continuing it for her. The 4th chapter will hopefully be up in a few hours!(For the people who have not read the story yet,  
>here are the first three chapters written by Goddess Of Revenge)<p>We where in the middle of a campfire song when there was a loud "BANG!" Everyone went silent except for Chiron who kept singing louder that he hould but after he realized he was the only one still singing his voice faded out and startd blushing like crazy. Soon after that commotion Rachel started getting glowy eyes and mist spread every where. Please don't be for me ,please don't be for me .Somehow I know its going to be for me.<p>

" Four shall leave for the golden coast Over the sea They will go To find three with tails Of gold And A place kept safe Before the vows were Told"

"Percy please step forward" Chiron said almost instantly. "Annabeth, Thalia and Nico fallowed after knowing they would be chosen. " You will leave at dawn meet me at the lake then I shall provide your boat." When I got back to my cabin I packed my bag with some money and drachmas.

Annabeth POV

At dawn I left my cabin not saying a word. Walking to the lake I kept repeating the prophesy in my head and stopped at three with tails, where we supposed to find a fish or something. I hope it's not a cat fish those little bug-eyed slimy sea creatures freak me out. When I got there the others where already waiting. They didn't see me walk up behind them because, they where to busy staring at the boat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV Wow! The boat is awesome! It's two stories high, painted blue so it would be hard for people far away to spot us and, from the looks of it , a personal food court! Chiron started to say something about magic boat or something like that but all I knew was this BEST QUEST EVER!

Thalia POV I looked to my left and saw Annabeth. When did she get here? " Hey, Annabeth" she didn't seem to hear my though. " HEY, ANNABETH!" There, that got her attention. "oh,  
>hey Thailia." I am annoyed because she didn't look at me when she said that. "Hey what do you think that 'bang' sound was at the campfire" Percy asked Annabeth and she looked at him weird. Gosh, she looks at him when he talks to her. "what noise?" She had a dreamy look in her eyes, either she liked him or just really has to go pee.<br>" That thing that sounded either like a gun shot or all three furies having a hiccup attack." UGGG now Percy has that look on his face, am I the only NORMAL one! Even Nico looks that way at pizza.

Percy POV What was she talking about? Didn't she hear it. It was like really loud! After I heard it every one went quit so that means they heard it to. Right? " OK everyone knows the rules , as they said in the 60's climb aboard!" Nico ran on first than Annabeth and me and Thalia acting cool like she didn't care but I can see it in her eyes, she cant wait. Off to Australia!

6 hours on boat

"Oh my gosh, I'm getting bored of you people. How much longer?" Nico wined . "about one more hour." I said exhausted but trying to cheer everyone up. We where all laying down on the sky deck looking at the clouds naming what they looked like. "princess riding a Pegasus wearing a to-to" " a goblin eating a cheese sandwich" " a flower that got smashed by a bulldozer" " a guy from the 70's trying to play twister" We all started laughing at our imagination when " did you hear that?" I asked.  
>" Ya, lets go check it out." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

I could feel the boat shaking beneath my feet as if an earthquake but not quite because, Poseidon would never attack a ship with his child on it.  
>I was panicking when Percy said "Everyone below deck!" surprisingly Nico was the only one that went down. Winnie.<br>I pulled out my dagger as Percy pulled out Riptide. I looked over the side of the boat... Ceto.  
>I thought it was almost impossible to come across it. That's what I get for going on a guest with some powerful Demigods. Oh no its head is pulling back that means it's ready to lung. "Percy!" I screamed The Ceto went at Percy with all its force, I threw my dagger toward its head .It swung straight toward it's eye." yes!" but that just made it angry, it turned around and looked at me with its good eye.<br>"Uh-oh."  
>He came at me, I ducked. "Annabeth, heads up" Percy threw Riptide It almost slipped but I got a good grip and swiped it in the head. Than Thalia came up behind me with something that looked a lot like a regular kitchen knife but when she stabbed him with it there was a bright light as if lightning was inside of him. When the Ceto was fully under water we saw that the boat was almost completely wreaked, dock now or this boat was going down. I looked around and not that far away I saw a little island with bunches of tees and slow grey figures circling the rim of the water.<br>"We should stop there," I told everyone. "My thoughts exactly,"Thalia said. Wow I was so happy to be on land again but Percy looked kind of scared when we got off. "I and Thalia will go look around and you guys try and make a fire."

Percy POV

I was collecting twigs when I thought, its really late, almost 12:00 and Anna- I mean they could get hurt. Maybe I should... No I know they are just going to get mad. After a while they came back looking confused. "Hey, what happened?" They looked at each other slowly then back at me "Oh nothing," Thalia said in a suspicious voice. "  
>Yup, nothing important," Annabeth said more calm like. They smiled and went to sit by the fire me and Nico made, well mostly Nico.<p>

Rikki POV

Uggg I'm am so mad at Zane! He was like 45 mins late for our date and then called to cancel because his dad was having a stupid meeting! I was walking down by the water (but not touching it) at Mako island when I saw a girl, she was sort of pretty. She has blond curly hair and looks like if a guy hits on her she would through an ax at him if she had one. She seemed to be alone which is weird because were on a deserted island off of Australia. I look down just in time to see a wave just about to touch my feet and quickly jump away. When I look up at the girl again she's walking with a boy now. He has eyes as green as the sea. He's cute. They looked forward and finally saw me. For some unknown reason I ran up to then and introduced myself "Hi, I'm Rikki."

Annabeth POV

Earlier that morning I got up early to find Thalia asleep on one side of me and Percy on the other. I went to the creek to get some water. "Ahh!" my legs became numb and I grew the most beautiful tail? Not knowing what to do I grabbed a towel and rubbed my tail and my legs reformed. I thought back to last night and then it clicked, that pool that Thalia and me found last night in that dormant volcano and how we swam in it with the full moon above us. I grabbed a cup of water and poured it on Thalia and screeched, Thalia soon grew a tail careful not to wake anybody up I went off to the beach to think.

Two Hours Later...

I was still thinking about this whole mermaid thing when someone called my name "Annabeth." I turned around to come face to face to with Percy. Percy knowing me all to well saw my face and asked "What's wrong?" I decide to tell him about me and Thalia. "Thalia and me were climbing some rocks when I slipped and fell down a hole," I began "Thalia being Thalia jump down after me. We got up and explored the cave when we found this pool under a volcano. Seeming to be the only way out we jumped in just as the full moon was above the pool. Then when I woke up this morning and went to go get water bout' 10 seconds later I grew a tail and my shirt was replaced by a orange scaly bikini top to match my tail." I finished when this girl walked up to me "Hi I'm Rikki"

Cleo POV

Me and Emma where out for a swim by Mako. Is that a... no it can't be.I motioned Emma towered the moon pool. When we got inside I realized someone's been there. "Looks as if someone got in here," Emma gasped. "My thoughts exactly," I said. "Come look at this," Emma said looking at the floor gesturing her hand behind her for me to come. "Footprints," I said "That's not good".

"Emma what if there's another..."  
>"Shhh"<br>"What if they found out about..."  
>"Shhh"<br>"What if..."

Too late Emma dove under.

Percy POV

Wow Annabeth just told me that she grows a tail about 10 seconds after she touches water. This is way to crazy she was talking about some pool and something to do with the full moon but I was still letting the tail part sink in. Annabeth stops talking than I realized there was a girl. Blond curly hair, a red t-shirt and jeans nothing fancy but what I was wondering was why she was on a deserted island but I guess she's wondering the same thing. I probably missed the introduction because they were already talking about the island so I decided to jump right in.  
>"Hi my name is Percy" I said putting my hand out to shake hers.<br>"Hey. So where are you guys from"?  
>"Mexico" I said really fast panicking.<br>"Really?" Annabeth said looking at me, "I mean yes, that's where...we...live..." I slapped my hand across my eyes then ran it down my face. UHH. Seaweed Brain, I tell you.

Thalia POV

I just woke up and was about to get out of bed when, I couldn't feel my legs. I unzipped my sleeping bag but instead of seeing my legs I saw a fish tail and instead of my shirt there was bathing suit top, but It wasn't the kind you find in a store, it was made out of scales exactly like my tail. Could it have something to do with the other night?  
>Yes.<br> 


	4. Author's Note

Hi Fanfictioners!

I will be on vacation for a week so this story will not be updated for a week. However, i will be writing on vacation so expect updates next week! (oh,and i will get PMs and Reviews and respond to them) Anyway,Thanks!

H2ogirl805 


End file.
